


kissing in cars.

by quesalpha (ummonique)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ummonique/pseuds/quesalpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which invisibility is erased by mutual dorky love for bands and Aladdin</p>
            </blockquote>





	kissing in cars.

Dan really hated getting up for work on a Saturday at five am but, he needed the money. He desperately wanted to move one he turned eighteen, but he needed money to ensure that. He skipped breakfast, the well off people always told him to throw out packets of unopened food he kept for later.

He took the bus because they’re less crowded this early compared to trains. He put fall out boy on shuffle and spaced out for the entire hour. All Dan wanted was to have his own place where he could draw and paint and just  _create_. his parents saw it as a waste of time, but to Dan it was his whole life.

He showed up at work five minutes early and because he didn’t have any friends, he just waited in the change rooms waiting so he could sign in. Dan didn’t have friends because nobody liked him, he had no friends because there would be a chance his parents would meet them; Dan could never put another human through that.

He shuffled out of the change rooms and walked into his boss. “ Howell, “ his boss grunts angrily. “ Lane two. Now “ Dan gulps and nods furiously.

As soon as Dan sees the car in lane two, he knew this customer was really well off, probably rich, Dan assumed. However, the guy that staggered out of the driver’s seat looked about dense age. By the way his body swayed, Dan figured he was hung over. “ Look “ the guy hisses. “ My parents get home in two so I kinda need my car looking like I cleaned it up. Properly “ Dan nods, the guy has black hair, but his fringe is bright blue and he’s dressed in dark colors.  

“ I’m going to go get a coffee, I’ll be back in ten minutes, I suggest you make a start “ the guy rubs his forehead, his sunglasses ended up tilted on his face.

“ sure “ Dan nods with fake gratitude. “ I’m Dan by the way “  he does his best to smile ear to ear.

The guy groans but Dan presumes its from his hangover, not Dan.

“ I’m Phil “ the guy grumbles.

+

Dan wonders how one person can accumulate so much rubbish in such a small space, well Dan thinks it’s one person. He looks wealthy enough to have enough cars for everyone in his house.

Dan was onto his third bag of rubbish. Phil was leaning against  his car, falling asleep, his coffee almost spilling out of his loose wrist. As Dan continues tidying, he finds a familiar looking cover art. It was the  _selfish machines_ album, Dan paused in shock. Usually Dan didn’t think much of the people he worked for, unless something about their life was brought up and he would think about the deeper meanings of their words on the bus ride home.

But he’s never known someone in this town to like pierce the veil. All the kids at his school called him a depressed emo if they heard  _collide with the sky_  through his earphones, he didn’t give a shit though.

“ oi, seriously, I’m on a tight schedule here, mate” Phil says groggily.

“ I , uh , sorry “ Dan stutters, putting the CD in the glove compartment.

“ Don’t worry about the stains “ Phil mumbles “ they were there before, it’s just the rubbish I need gone “

“ I, uh, ” Dan instantly regrets this sentence. “ I could still try to get rid of some?” Dan internally cringes. Phil cocks up an eyebrow “ I’m intrigued “.

“ Next weekend I could start “ Dan shrugs nonchalantly. “ It would make my parents happy “ Phil says

“ okay, cool “.

+

Dan isn’t sure how he managed to get all the rubbish cleaned up in the time space he did but he did. He and Phil didn’t talk the entire time, so Dan decided to bring up pierce the veil next Saturday. On the bus ride home, he listens to Vics breath taking voice, on the verge of tears, every fucking time any of their songs played, Dan just wanted to fall to the ground and cry in the fetal position. He declared that the artistic inspiration the songs gave him, made him cry with creative dizziness.

When he got home, it was 7pm, he was so exhausted, he managed to dodge his parents and go straight to his room, falling to his bed and falling instantly asleep.

+

Next Saturday comes around way too quickly for Dan’s liking, he kind of dreaded seeing Phil after what he said. He tried to focus on the fact it was more money for him at the end of the day. On the bus ride to work Dan was listening to fall out boy again; attempting to pump him up for the day ahead. Dan was glad Phil was around his age; the usual customers he had were well into their forties and Dan always hated the conversations he ended up having, even though they were the only conversations he had.

He was five minutes early again, but so was Phil. Dan walked up to this car, peering into the window, Dan’s  eyes go wide, Phil is in the front seat, watching gay porn. Phil frantically unwinds his window

“ I, uh, I’m s-so s-sorry- oh my god, fffuck. Your boss said you wouldn’t be here for another hour “ Phil looks down at his phone “ about an hour ago “ Phil attempts to hide behind his fringe.

“ I, um, I didn’t pick you as the ‘ actually sober in the morning ‘ sort “ Dan awkwardly laughs, he’s probably made everything worse. Phil laughs “ I’m usually not, but I kind of want these stains taken care of, “ he courageously looks Dan in the eyes.

“ I’ll sign in and I’ll be right back “ Dan stands on the insides of his feet, awkwardly

“ Cool “ Phil nods

+

After ten minutes of scrubbing, Dan decides he’ll have to be the one to break the silence. “ so, you like ptv ?”  Dan asks casually.

“ Yeah, do you?”

“ Are you freaking kidding me?, if I had money I would go see them every time they come here “ Dan says excitedly.

“ I’ve gone about three times, Mike said he thought my tattoos were cool “ Phil excited levels seemed to be rising. “ You have tattoos?” Dan looks out the car window, wiping his brow with his rubber gloves.

“ Yeah, I’m almost 18 and my parents didn’t care.” Phil smiles. Dan realizes Phil doesn’t have his glasses on, his blue-green eyes looked like a lake under a bridge, where dumb pretentious people who romanticize everything fall in love.

“ What are they of?” Dan says, half heatedly scrubbing at the spot he’s been at for the whole of this conversation.

“ Well on my wrist I have “ Phil says as he struggles to pull up his leather sleeve. “ This, “ he stretches out his arm so Dan could see his wrist. Dan gulps; ignoring the obvious faded cuts.

‘  _what a waste of a perfectly clean wrist ‘_  were written there.

“ I also have one on my chest, maybe I’ll show you that one day “ Phil pulls down his sleeve.

“ Can I know what it says though?” Dan asks, hating the tone he was using..

“ _You’re just another set of bones to lay to rest_ “ Phil says casually. “ whats your favourite lyric , Dan ?” Phil asked, Dan thinks he sounds interested enough. But he choked, blushing furiously.

“ whats wrong ?” Phil leans down to the car window so hes eye-level with Dan.

“ its just really cliché “ Dan adverts his eyes.

Phil shrugs “ so, still want to know.”

Dan takes a breath in “ _sometimes, sometimes, the bedroom walls become my only friends, but they were there from beginning to end_.”

Phil smiles like he understands.

+

By the end of the day, Phil tells Dan all his friends are just about convenience, so he doesn’t really have any either. They discover how scarily alike their playlists are. They even have all the high school musical albums and the Aladdin soundtrack, which they admittedly jammed out  together.

Dan almost forgets he’s working.. “ My shift ended like two hours ago, I better go. I, uh, I don’t know what time the other buses come, I’ll see you next week “ Dan is a blushing, rambling mess and leaves before Phil can say anything.

+

Dan is walking to the bus stop when he looks beside him to see Phil, riding his car beside him. The car behind Phil, beeps and drives around him.

“ why are you doing that “ Dan gestures out to the road behind Phil..

 _“ my magic carpet_ has a mind of its own, it wants to drive you home” Phil giggles.

“ _its,uh, lovely_  “ Dan quotes, still walking.

“  _you, uh, don’t want to go for a ride, do you ?_ ” Phil quotes.

“ Phil, its only a half hour walk and a one hour bus,  thanks for today though.” Dan gains speed, Phil still right by his side. “  _we could get out of the palace_  “

“ Dan looks at Phil confused. “  _we could go on a_  road trip “ Phil explains. “  _see the world_  “ he goes back into character.

 _“ is, is it safe_  “ Dan unintentionally quotes.

“ sure “ Dan is pretty sure Phil broke character on purpose this time. “ do you trust me ?” he asks Dan, who’s heart was doing cartwheels. “ what ?”

“  _do you trust me_  ?” Phil blushes but Dan doesn’t notices because of the city light glowing around them.

“ yes “ Dan says cautiously, “oddly though”, he adds under his breath.,  hopping into the passenger seat.

+

“ I’ve never seen this place before “ Dan is on this bonnet, lying down, looking at the stars, he thinks he’s too invested in his nerdy facts about constellations to share with Phil quite yet. He knew them all.

“ I did take you to  _a whole new world_ than “ phils tongue pokes out of the side of his mouth when he laughs.

They talk about bands for what seems like forever. “ Oh look, the sun is up “ Phil says as if it was the most casual thing in the world. “ You, uh, don’t need to go home do you?” Dan asks, turning his head to face Phil.

“ Nah.” This ritual continues for the next five Saturdays

+

“ Phil “ Dan moans into Phil’s mouth.

“ Mmm, Dan “. Phil detaches his lips so he can plant a new hickey on Dan’s  neck. “ Kinda surprised I can find any unbruised skin “ Phil giggles, Dan lets out a breath.

“ I’m not religious, but you make me want to get on my knees” Dan moaned and sighed. Less than a month ago, he was a pure virgin, he kind of guessed Phil wasn’t by the way he didn’t even gag when took Dan whole, in the back seat of his car, Dan started blushing at the memory.

“  _you’re supposed to be cleaning the stains Dan, not making new ones “._

“ What’s wrong, babe?” Phil looks searchingly at Dan’s face. “ Nothin’, I’m just so awkward, and you’re so beautiful “ Dan leans his head into Phil’s shoulder, hiding.

“ I love you “ Phil giggles, Dan immediately pulls away and looks at Phil. Phils face looks shocked, then grows angry. “ I did not say that, I did not say that. You want me for my money and I want you for sex, I don’t love you “. Phil says angrily. Dan stays quiet, Phil eventually drives Dan home, not even saying goodbye to him.

+

Dan was devastated. But, by the next Saturday he had decided he was in love with Phil. So, he formulates an idea. He decides to slip a CD in Phil’s car that repeats kissing in cars and if Phil told him he hated him the week after, which was the weekend Dan was going to finish his car anyways, at least Dan had tried+

Like Dan expected, Phil ignored him the entire time, usually Phil helped Dan work on the car but he wouldn’t even look Dan in the face, spending the entire day on his phone.

‘ Here “ Phil shoves the money in Dan’s hands and gets into the driver’s seat, but when Dans leaving, Phil is still sitting there.

Dan starts walking to the bus stop; something he hadn’t done in a month, he had left his jacket in Phil’s car last week so his hands were folded on his chest, attempting to create warmth.

He hears beeping behind him, he decides to turn his head and sees Phil: causing him to stop completely, apparently, so does Phil, fucking stopping in the middle of the road, jumping out of his expensive, still running car and grabbing onto Dan’s  shoulders, leaning in and kissing him before either of them can say a word, Dan’s hands subconsciously reach to Phil’s hair and tugs gently, Phil wraps his arms around fans waist They both pull back.

“ I love you “ they scream in unison over the cars beeping at this stopped the car. “ You need a jacket” Phil giggles.

Oh, I forgot “ Dan snuggles into Phil’s  embrace.

“ You, uh, don’t want to go for a ride, do you?” Phil quotes., Dan grins widely.

“ Is it safe “ his voice is muffled by this shirt.

“ Do you trust me?” Phil kisses the top of Dan’s head.

“ Yes “

**Author's Note:**

> who writes fluffy teenage phan fics instead of doing her assignments ? me, i do


End file.
